


Ancient Bone(ing)

by Hydrathos



Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [15]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A Fuck Ton of Cum, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Cock, Massive Cock, Massive Monster Cock, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrathos/pseuds/Hydrathos
Summary: Requested by Anonymous user blandino76!Rebecca is a budding archaeologist, searching for clues of pokemon long gone far underground. Turns out, it too was studying her.AKA: Archeops is horny as fuck, finds Rebecca in a compromising position, and proceeds to fuck her a ton.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Archeops
Series: Pokemon Smut, Requested or Just for Fun! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Ancient Bone(ing)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blandino76](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=blandino76).



> A request by blandino76, who asked for this: "a female character/archeops."
> 
> Sorry for the late post, my mother was recently diagnosed with cancer (turns out she'll just need surgery and then she'll be fine fortunately) and it didn't feel right to write a bunch of smut then, but I'm back and ready to write those prompts!
> 
> Hope I did it justice! And as always, if anyone has any requests, shoot! Any pokemon smut you really want but can't find? Ask for it here! I want to challenge my writing skills, so I'll write basically anything you can ask (so don't be shy)!

For her whole life, Rebecca always wanted to be an archaeologist, exploring the world for new fossil pokemon to revive and study. And she did it! She was just starting to make a name for herself, but she was making progress. Right now she was at a new cave, deep underground. Sometimes she could hear the scurrying of pokemon running around in the cave, but mostly it was quiet as she worked alone. 

Because the cave was so warm, despite being so far from the surface, she wore a skin tight tiny skirt, and a white crop top that barely was able to contain her large breasts. She wore a small camo jacket over the crop top. The bottom of her butt could be seen due to the size of her skirt when she leaned down, emphasizing her sexy figure. Picking up a rock, she gasped in surprise as she recognized the claw marks. 

Unknown to her, a pokemon was slowly sneaking up behind her, body close to the ground and peeking up her skirt, licking its jaws as it saw its target. Rebecca was too busy celebrating her find to look around, repositioning herself to bend down further, looking for more clues. Her ass swayed in the air tantalizingly, skirt doing nothing to hide her lack of underwear as she lowered her front end to practically lay on the ground, Rebecca analyzing the rocky floor for more evidence. Her boobs squished against the floor as her pussy was revealed to the onlooker.

The pokemon watching her took advantage of her pose, and quickly sneaked over, hardening cock swinging with the movement. The pokemon stood over her, desire, lust and determination clear in his eyes. His clawed wings ghosted over her vulnerable body as he silently positioned himself. With the first thrust, he missed the target and his cock slid between her legs and poking out between her thighs.. Rebecca yelped at the sudden cock jutting out from her crotch, pulsing steadily larger as a glob of pre shot out onto her face, getting into her wavy brown hair. 

The Archeops let out a low growl at the feeling, humping her legs for a few seconds, enough for Rebecca to fully understand what was happening. But before she could react at all, his clawed wings grabbed her hips, with the cock pulling away to slam back into her, catching onto her pussy lips. The huge twitching tip shot wads of pre into her dry cunt, lubing it up enough for the pokemon to brutally shove his cock into her. Each inch fed into her made the pokemon lose any control he had, his mating instincts taking over.

The pokemon screeched in delight as his cock sunk into her, pushing in deeper and deeper, easily punching through her cervix and entering her womb. The pokemon quickly started a rhythm, pulling almost all the way out and then ramming back in, slowly forcing inch after giant girthy inch into her hole. He paused so the claws on her waist could reach up to grab the collar of her shirt, pulling it towards him, forcing her to arch her back. Using his weight, the pokemon pounding harshly into her, his throbbing cock pushing against her stomach, bulging it with each thrust. 

Rebecca groaned as he pulled her shirt more, body being forced to accommodate his giant cock as he hammered her without mercy. His furry hips started to graze her ass with each brutal slam, sinking his massive girthy member deeper into her hole. Her screamed as she felt her clothes rip from his grip, her boobs popping free to swing wildly with the increasingly fast pokemon fucking her pussy, his claws returning to pull her into him with each thrust. 

The pokemon groaned in delight as he buried himself into her, his cock from the middle to the top swelling larger and larger as he rocked into her. She screamed as she felt his already huge cock grow inside her, the outline of his member growing more and more prominent with each pulse larger. The pokemon grinded his feathery hips into hers for a few more seconds before tearing himself out of her, the thinnest part of his cock being as wide as a beer can. With her ability to move limited, she could only watch as more of his cock was revealed to her, the thickest part far surpassing that of a wine bottle, her lips gripping the member as it pulled out. The pokemon looked her in the eye, a smirk on his face as he teased her lips with just the giant tip of his massive cock. With just the head resting inside her the Archeops gripped her hips even tighter as he suddenly slammed himself back in, cramming her full of his massive cock as he crowed in delight.

She yelped as her body suddenly was forced to bulge outwards, his unforgiving cock distorting her body for his pleasure. The pokemon grinded into her as his cock started to twitch, the engorged head pressing against her walls. Suddenly his cock pulsed wildly, the entire length throbbing as he exploded inside her. Her stomach had no choice but to expand, gallons upon gallons of cum flooding her as she wiggled around. The pokemon pressed his hips down on hers, pushing them down towards the floor with the force as he released copious amounts of his seed into her rapidly expanding body. His girthy cock stopped any from escaping, the bulge of it disappearing due to how much he was filling her. She groaned at the feeling of being stuffed so full, feeling the weight of the hefty cock lodged inside. 

With the last few strings of his cum, the pokemon paused for a moment. Rebecca opened her eyes and hoped that it was going to be over. Her hope was quickly crushed, as the pokemon started back up, thrusting into her brutally. She could hear his cum slosh around inside her as her boobs jiggled with his movements, the swinging of her body drawing tears to her eyes. The Archeops panted in delight as he hammered into her, his hips blurry with his speed. Over and over he pulled out before ramming back in. Pulling out. Pushing in. Pulling out, driving himself back in. Rebecca could only lay there and take it, unable to escape the shorter, but much more stronger and eager pokemon. 

The massive cock inside her forced in deeper with each thrust, slowly growing longer and thicker in arousal as he crammed her full of his tool. She moaned as she saw his now larger cock push against her stomach, watching it bulge outwards through the ocean of cum with his every movement. The Archeops rutted into her uncaring as his claws slowly ripped through the tough material of her mini skirt. His hips jerked as he pushed himself impossibly deep, his cock pulsing as he started to cum. Each powerful throb of his member shot string after giant string into her, her womb being forced to stretch even larger as he unloaded. His twitching balls pressed against her as he used his weight to push in as far as he could.

He crowed and shuddered as he pumped her full of his seed, Rebecca being pushed slightly off the ground with it. As his river of cum slowed down, the pokemon moved her around to sit on his fuzzy lap, wings wrapped around her body to lift her up and down his beastly cock as he leaned against the rocky wall for support. His tongue lolled out as her legs were forced to spread open wide to accommodate his giant cock, her boobs bouncing as he slammed her onto him over and over.

While his cock was overly sensitive, it didn’t stop it from swelling further in arousal, each thrust pushing him deeper inside as his mighty length grew. Rebecca watched in horror as her legs were forced open even more, the cock inside uncaring for her body as it stretched her wider. Before long he was cumming into her again. His monstrous member pulsed as he screeched in delight, Rebecca screaming as she felt him hold her in place deep on his cock. Her stomach swelled rapidly, growing larger and larger as he pumped her full of his seed. More and more cum was emptied into her, her body quickly expanding from appearing pregnant with twins, then triplets, and finally slowing down when she looked like she swallowed several pumpkins. He rocked into her, milking himself dry as the last of his cum shot into her. 

As the pokemon lifted her up to pull out his cock, the giant swollen tip was too large to escape, perking his cock back up for yet another round. Rebecca yelled, her body sore from being used as a toy, the sharp claws of the pokemon scratching her skin. Her body was too full, too tired from being fucked so roughly that she didn’t have the strength to do more than just wiggle desperately, a poor attempt at struggling. The Archeops was also tired, the shorter pokemon lazily grinding into her as her movements massaged his monstrous girth. His scaly tail wrapped around to rub the bulge of his cock through her quivering stomach, the pokemon sighing in delight at the feeling.

As Rebecca gave up on escape, she was forced to bounce on the beastly cock, completely and utterly defeated. She could feel the veins of the cock sliding in and out of her, too wide to let any of his seed to escape, too large for her to try to get off of. She groaned as his tail pressed against her stomach, stroking the cock inside with more enthusiasm as the Archeops got close to climaxing inside her yet again. The pressure of the tail combined with the small, lazy but still noticeably strong thrusts of the pokemon made her whine, her body desperate to empty itself of his copious amounts of seed, but unable to do so. As the cock inside her twitched, pressing against her walls, the pokemon rested his head on her shoulder, his tongue brushing against her neck as his moans and growls of pleasure filled her ears. 

The sudden intimacy, the almost caring way the Archeops rocked her on his massive cock angered Rebecca, who tried to struggle once more. She pushed the pokemons head off of her shoulder, but she realized as she attempted to kick her legs, that they were forced so wide to accommodate the monstrous cock that she couldn’t move them past some twitching. Regret washed over her as the pokemon tightened his grips, using his tail to help bounce her brutally on his cock, his hips coming up to harshly hammer into her. Each thrust drew out a grunt of pain from her, and more sounds of pleasure from the horny pokemon, his massive cock head pushing in deeper and deeper. 

The Archeops shuddered, his massive cock jerking and twitching, the enlarged tip swelling even larger as he neared his orgasm. Rebecca groaned, body bouncing up and down, boobs swinging around wildly as the pokemon continued his punishing pace. His grip increased as she was lifted as high as he could manage, practically dropping her back down on his massive cock, pounding into her brutally. With a loud crow and a few last jerky thrusts, the pokemon pushed her as far down on his giant length as it spasmed, twitching as he released inside. Rebecca looked on in horror as her already swollen stomach was forced to accommodate even more of his potent seed.

She yelped as she was stretched to immense size, the flood of cum settling heavily inside, his cock continuing to pulse and throb as it pumped her full of more and more pokemon cum. The Archeops sighed in delight, lazily rocking his hips back and forth as he spilled into her, string after massive string being stuffed into her cramed body. Her stomach swelled larger and larger, Rebecca looking as if she was pregnant with quintuplets and several melons, but the Archeops didn't stop pumping into her. She heard snores behind her as the pokemon fell asleep, his cock still leaking copious amounts of his seed into her packed body, the monstrous cock too thick and long for her to pull herself off of. 

She sat there unable to move, the massive cock lodged in her still pumping pokemon cum into her.


End file.
